someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timetopay.GBA
This creepypasta was not made by me, I found it on a site a long time ago (October 2010 if I'm not wrong) And since I collect creepypastas, I decided to post this one, since no one has done it yet. I didn't edit anything within the pasta, so sorry if there's any grammar errors. Enjoy. The Pasta: The Summer Holidays were almost over and to be honest, I was relieved. I was so relieved because this year the Summer Holidays were awful. My parents were fighting every day since me and my brother came back from school. Since Day 1# they've been fighting and bitching about stupid things, and to be honest I didn't really care. But when I heard that they would get divorced next month, I almost died... But life has to go on. But if that wasn't enough my dog, Sniper, died. The poor bastard got ran over by a truck last week. So yeah, my life is 'great'. But one thing stood out more then any other in these Summer vacations... Something very, very strange. But let me explain: It was one of the hottest days of the year, my parents weren't home, probably they went to see their marriage counselor, me and my brother James were so bored. We've been watching TV for half an hour now and it was just getting annoying. So I decided to start a conversation with James. I started talking about our parents and their problems and all that, but quickly James changed the subject. We then started talking about video games and movies. James mentioned his old GBA, and started talking about the classics games for the GBA that he loved, like Pokemon and Sonic Advance series. James looked kinda sad that he lost the GBA when we were younger. I started thinking and I ran upstairs to grab my laptop. I quickly made my way downstairs again and entered the living room with the laptop on my hands. James looked a little confused. I turned the laptop on and showed him the GBA emulator, The Visual Boy Advance. I know it may sound strange, a person in 2010 that loves video games not to know what emulation is but James rarely used computers, in fact he hated computers. He mostly used his Smartphone and Tablet to go on the internet and things like that. I told James that I just downloaded a collection of GBA roms from torrentz.eu 2438 GBA games, James looked surprised and begged me to start the emulator. I did as he begged, I started the emulator and loaded Sonic Advance 2, his favorite GBA game. He played the game for like 10 minutes, until I closed the window and told him to pick another game since I hate Sonic games. James picked the first game in the list that was inside a folder called: "PAY", but before he could load up the game I stopped him. I felt something was wrong with this game. I checked the folder for any viruses, the files were all clean. And then I checked the Internet to see if there was any information about this game that we've never heard about before. We found nothing. James then said that it might be a game that never came out or something like that, and since this list was so big there might even be more games like this that we don't know about, I though he was right and I loaded the game, but I felt something was wrong with this Rom. And to be honest, I don't remember the folder being there yesterday. Inside the folder existed 1 file only called: "PAY.GBA", the game's rom. The game loaded like any other game and the words: "Licensed by Nintendo" appeared on the screen. The words faded away. And then the title screen appeared, the title screen was the same as the one from Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, just with inverted colors. Me and James quickly realized that this was a bootleg of some kind, possibly Chinese, since they tend to do a lot of bootlegs of famous games. But also on further inspection, we realized that instead of 2 modes, Singleplayer and Multiplayer, there was only the Singleplayer mode. I decided that I should play first. James agreed and I clicked the start button. I was now in the choose a game screen, but instead of 2 games to choose from I only had 1, called: "1st game". I also realized that there was no sound at all, the only sound effect I heard since the beginning of the game was the narrator saying: "Choose a game!". I clicked the start button and started to play "1st game". The screen went black for a long time, but when I was about to close the window the screen flashed 3 times. I looked at the screen and I there stood Mario, ready for me to control him. I clicked the right arrow and Mario started to run. No enemies were seen and after running for like 1 minute I stumbled upon Luigi. James looked at the screen and laughed saying that Luigi is a green Mario and making jokes about him. I of course started laughing with James, because I always found Luigi a funny character. But, Luigi started crying... We stopped laughing and looked at the computer screen again. Luigi was really crying, the sound effects were from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Now I couldn't control Mario anymore, Mario approached Luigi on his own and a speech bubble appeared over Mario's head, Mario Said: "What's wrong Luigi?" the letters were full of strange errors but it was readable. And then Luigi replied with his own speech bubble: "(unreadable) laughed at me." Again the text was full of strange errors and this time it was barely readable. Then Mario replied: "(unreadable) PAY!". The screen faded to black, I looked at James and he looked at me, we both were a little scared. I thought it was a joke because Luigi is always the target of a joke, right...? I closed the window and opened the folder where all the GBA games were located. I tried to delete the Folder with the strange rom, but I just couldn't. Nothing happened when I clicked the Delete button. I decided to enter the folder. In inside there was the Rom called: "PAY.GBA" and a .Zip file called: "PAYBETA". It looked like a new file generated, this .Zip file wasn't there before. I got confused and tired of this and closed the laptop. James was still looking at me kinda confused, I didn't know what to say, so I continued watching TV without replying to him. My parents got home shortly after all this happening, I didn't tell them anything that happened, because why would I? Nothing's wrong with the game, right? After dinner, I rushed upstairs and entered my room, James said he wanted to play too, but I said I wasn't going to play, I said I was going to sleep right away. I lied of course, as soon as I closed the door, I jumped on top of my bed, grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I entered the folder that contained the 2438 games and looked at the list one more time. Everything was the same, I entered the "PAY" Folder. I used Winrar to open the .Zip file and inside was another .GBA file called: "TIMETOPAY", I extracted the file to the folder and loaded it up with Visual Boy Advance. This time no title screen, I started the game on the "Choose a game screen". The game was making strange error noises and instead of only 1 game to choose from, there were 2 games, "1st game" and "2nd game", I choose the "1st game" but nothing happened, every time I tried to play "1st game" the error sound effects got stronger. So I decided to play "2nd game". The game started out normally and the error noises stopped, but this time I wasn't playing with Mario, I was playing with Luigi. No background, no enemies, no sound and no platforms to walk on, everything was pitch black. I was getting a little scared, Luigi started to move on his own and I stood there, watching. Luigi just ran, ran and ran without stopping, he starts to look tired but he continues, the background screen starts to flash rapidly, I look away for a moment because of the flash hurting my eyes, and when I look back at the screen, Luigi was inside Bowser's castle. He ran trough the castle, there were no enemies or obstacle, no sound effects, no music. Luigi finally entered Bowser's room after a minute of running, but instead of using his flying machine, Bowser was going to fight Luigi on the ground. Bowser's sprite was so strange, so disgusting... I don't have words to describe it. So, the fight starts, Luigi jumped on top of Bowser's head, and a strange sound effect could be heard every time he did this, it sounded like bones cracking. Bowser started to bleed from his head has the fight progressed. Luigi had a strange smile on his face, he was enjoying this. Bowser was getting slow every time Luigi attacked him, Bowser's face was all disfigured and full of blood, with no energy left, Bowser falls to his knees, Luigi runs towards Bowser and starts jumping on his head repeatedly, Bowser's flesh starts to rip every time Luigi touches him, Bowser falls to the ground complete disfigured, clearly dead. Luigi starts to laugh and points at the screen and a speech bubble appears on top of him, saying: "TIME TO PAY!". I looked at the screen, and there he stood, Luigi laughing saying those strange things that made no sense with a dead, disfigured Bowser lying next to him. I stopped for a moment, thinking and thinking... But I had no idea what this was all about. And then another speech bubble appeared, saying: "DO NOT CLOSE THE WINDOW!", I wasn't going to close it, but since he said that, I closed it just to contradict him. I got up quickly from bed and I turn the laptop off. I look at the clock, 22:33 PM. I then I start to hear some ambulances outside. I looked trough my room's window and I see 2 ambulances standing on front of my house. I quickly open my room's door and run downstairs. And there he was... My brother, James was all disfigured and full of blood, the paramedics were putting him in the stretcher and my parents were crying over his body. I looked at James and I started to cry myself. Somehow I felt guilt, what happened to Bowser, happened to James. All this because of me! BECAUSE OF ME!! I looked away and ran upstairs and closed my room's door. My parents didn't notice me, neither did the paramedics. I couldn't stop thinking about James and what could happen to him. I grabbed the laptop and throwed it against the wall, I stepped on it breaking the screen, breaking the keyboard, BREAKING IT. I then grabbed a baseball bat and crushed the laptop in half. I jumped on top of my bed and cried myself to sleep. On the next day, I got up slowly from bed and looked around still sleepy, in a corner of my room, there it was, my crushed in half laptop with a bloody Luigi figure on top. I didn't even know what to do anymore, I just got up and ran downstairs again. My parents were sitting in the living room, they were talking to each other calmly. I then asked them what happened last night, they explain that James fell down the stairs, but still the paramedics can't explain why his body was that disfigured and hurt, he couldn't get all those wounds and injuries just because he fell from stairs. They also told me that he almost died and he's still at risk and he may die. I also asked them about the Luigi figure, but they have no idea what it is. I was a little afraid of saying what happened to the laptop, but I told them, but surprisingly they didn't nag me at all, they said it was 'OKAY, I was surprised that they would say that, its not everyday that a kid destroys a laptop in rage'. But, it seemed like my parents were finally all good with each other. James managed to get out of the hospital after a month, he lost most of his memory but started to recover 1 or 2 weeks later. My uncles also gave me a dog called, Sniper II. My parents bought me a new MacBook Pro. And when school started again, I met this girl called Sophie, I felt in love with her. So in the end I think everything worked out well. My life is getting better everyday. But there's something still haunting me. Something that I can't really explain... The Luigi figure is still with me and I think I'll keep it. I did some an analysis on the blood that the figure contained and the blood belonged to James. I still don't know how his blood got there, to be honest, I don't want to find how it did. And For some strange reason I feel that if I throw it away something very bad will happen. Something very, very bad... Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Migrated Category:Video Game